It Began One Night
by Ricco Ragazza
Summary: (Incomplete) Selphie and Quistis in the Fire Cavern.


It Began One Night

It Began One Night

By Ricco Ragazza

Disclaimer: I wrote this. It belongs to me. Hehe Well, the final fantasy VIII characters don't belong to me, but everything else does!

****AN**~** Uh, I needed an ego boost, so I made this story so it would look nice on my stats… j/k! ^_^ 

**~*~**

**It Began One Night**

**~*~**

**~By Ricco Ragazza~**

**~*~**

Horror; it sounds like a simple enough word, right? It isn't like you don't hear it all the time; a fairly common word. So, in addition we cross it off the list of words to find the real meanings of; I know I certainly did. One night I began to understand the meaning in all of it's entirety. I didn't go searching for the meaning; it came in search of me.

I led a normal enough life I think I can say. What do most normal seventeen year-old girls do? I'll leave you to figure that out.So, maybe by now your wondering: How did I learn the true meaning of horror? Read on, here's my story…

*****

"Quisty! Where are you goooing!" Selphie Tilmitt's high-pitched voice echoed off dark, hollow cavern walls as she took a few cautious steps forward. She had never liked being in the Fire Cavern before, and this time was no exception. The sinister shadows cast on the smooth dirt floor were not in the least confronting; nor were the whispers and snarls that would reach her ears and send cold shivers down her spine.

There was no answer, only silence, deafening silence. Silence that bit into the deep corners of Selphie's mind, eating away at the last strings of composer she had managed to seal away from the demons. Evil shadows danced playfully on the path in front of her as she stared ahead blankly. A chill wind blew, and as it passed her by, it blew away every sense of false security she had had left.

"QUISTY!QUISTY!" Selphie's voice screamed into the abyss that was lying in front of her menacingly. Where could Quistis be? She had run off into the unknown only a few moments ago; why wasn't she replying? Suddenly, Selphie felt naked and helpless. The silence was maddening; a brooding silence. Something was going to jump out at her any moment…she could feel it…

Selphie frowned and bit into her bottom lip until a small trail of blood ran down her chin. She was shaking, and her mind was quaking under the invisible menace that was hiding somewhere in the shadows around her. Her mind was alert, too alert. Every sound was magnified a million times over, echoing in every deep part of her mind. 

***** 

Fear; I always had liked to think of it as an over-rated word. Even through the ordeal with Ultimecia I had kept my cool, and after that I had thought of myself of more of an ice-woman. One night I was proved wrong; I finally understood that we are all vulnerable to fear. 

It chews away at the bones in your legs, thus making you sway for something to get of hold of. Then, it invades the deepest most sacred places in your mind, ripping away at all of your secrets. Fear knows everything you know; plus everything it knows. This was one of the only enemies I had ever been outmatched against.

After fear knows your secrets, so it plays with your emotions. Say, you had a bad experience that you had hidden in the deepest nook of your mind. Fear would distort the memory until you thought it much worse than it had been, and then it would make you feel as though it were close to happening again. How does one deal with the images fear stores in your mind? Only the strongest of people can slay the Demon Fear that the Devil sent to earth to raise havoc and stir doubt in the quaking mind.

If only I knew how to slay the fear that haunts your mind, body, and soul! If only…

*****

When Selphie's screams and pleas for Quistis to come back out of the unknown abyss had finally came to a jarring stop all of the sudden Quistis felt it. She felt it crawl up her legs leaving her knees weak and trembling. It then made its way to that deep pit in her stomach and raise havoc inside. She tried to calm herself; she tried to let go of the fear she was feeling. It was to no avail.

Quistis couldn't move. She _wouldn't_ move. The slightest movement would give away her position to her assailant. One slip up, and she would be no more. It didn't help her fear to hear Selphie calling after her with such a trembling voice. If only Selphie could understand and hide as well! 

She could her Selphie pulling in harsh deep breaths, and she could almost hear Selphie's horror screaming like a waif. Quistis began to let her mind run away with itself; maybe neither of them would ever make it alive out of here…


End file.
